


All Was Golden In The Sky - Brallon

by dngr_dys



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dngr_dys/pseuds/dngr_dys
Summary: I needed to write something short, sweet, and cliché, so this happened.





	

“Can I please take this thing off now?” A blindfolded Brendon asked, still wondering where his boyfriend was taking him. Right now, the band was back in Las Vegas and Brendon was surprised earlier when Dallon told him that they were going somewhere special, and that his eyes needed to be shut.

“We’re almost there, babe,” Dallon replied, leading Brendon with one hand on his back and then other on his arm. After a few more minutes of walking, Dallon stopped, causing Brendon to as well.

“You can open your eyes now,” Dallon said, and Brendon obliged. He took off the blindfold and was met with the most beautiful scene. It was a perfect view of The Strip, magnificently illuminated by all the lights. Brendon had seen The Strip a million and one times before, but never from this view. He didn’t even know that this hill was here. He was glad Dallon did though, because being being here with the one person he loved made the view a hundred times better. 

“It’s beautiful,” Brendon said, still staring in awe.

“Yeah?” Dallon said from the side. Brendon finally looked at him and jumped out of astonishment. It seemed that while Brendon was still in his trance, Dallon had gotten on one knee and had pulled a dark red velvet box out of his pocket.

“Dallon?” Brendon whispered covering his mouth with both of his hands and hoping that what he thought was in that box was the truth. 

“Brendon, I love you. There’s no doubt about it. I know that sometimes you doubt yourself but to me.. you’re absolutely perfect. I wake up every morning with you next to me and every single day I am taken aback by how beautiful you are. You’re the light of my life, and I have no idea where I’d be without you. You have stayed with me through ups and downs, and I know that whenever I need you, you’ll always be there for me, no matter where in the world you are. I can’t imagine a life without you, and I don’t want to because a life without you is a life not worth living. I want you in my life forever. Mr. Brendon Boyd Urie, will you please make me the happiest man in the world and become Mr. Brendon Boyd Urie-Weekes?” Dallon opened the small box to reveal a small but elegant diamond ring. By now there were tears streaming down both of their faces, but they were happy tears filled with happiness and love and joy. Brendon’s hands were still by his mouth, and when Dallon didn’t hear a reply, he tried to continue on.

“So what do you say, Bren? Will you marry m-”

“Yes.” Brendon said, cutting Dallon off short. “Yes, yes, YES!” 

Dallon looks a little shocked or surprised, but then laughs along with Brendon. Then Dallon stands up and is immediately pulled into a kiss. Taking Brendon’s hand, he slides the ring onto his 4th finger. They pull apart, and Brendon raised his hand to look at it.

“It’s beautiful, Dallon. I love it.”

“And I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dallon smiles, and he sits down on the grass, pulling Brendon down with him. Laid out on the grass together, Dallon and Brendon watched the stars, pointing at a couple that stood out. 

“Look, Dally, those ones kinda look like a big heart,” Brendon said as his head rested on his now fiancé with Dallon’s arm around him.

“Well, it can’t be as big as my heart for you,” Dallon replies, smirking.

“Oh, stop being such a sap, Dal.”

“Only for you, baby.”

Brendon rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, and they just laid there, enjoying each other’s company. It could’ve been minutes, or it could’ve been hours. But neither of them cared. They had each other. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
